Extraño
by Ariiel Tsugumi
Summary: Eren es un universitario que un dia terminando sus clases decide entrar a un cafe a tomar un cappucino, lo que no sabe es que tendra un encuentro inesperado. (RivaillexEren) RIREN YAOI, REENCARNACION TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Miraba el reloj una y otra vez, siguiendo al minutero con los ojos, esperaba que las agujas del reloj marcaran las 2 en punto , hora en la que terminaban sus clases , era viernes y había esperado toda la semana para este dia. Ya quería que comenzara el fin de semana. Estaba aburrido , en si la rutina era lo que lo mantenía aburrido , comenzaba el dia se alistaba para la universidad , se despedia de sus padres, llegaba a la universidad charlaba un rato con sus amigos luego entraba el profesor y comenzaban las clases y sin darse cuenta terminaba la mitad del dia , se despedia de sus amigos, volvia a su hogar, saludaba a su madre, almorzaba, se iba a su cuarto a estudiar, llegada la noche , su madre lo llamaba a cenar, comia mientras miraba la tele un rato, agradecia por la comida , daba las buenas noches a todos los miembros de la familia , se iba a su habitación a descansar para el dia siguiente .

No había nada de divertido en su aburrida vida, nada nuevo siempre era lo mismo , siempre la misma rutina . Terminada las clases no se inmuto en despedirse de sus amiguos, simplemente quería salir del salón y ya, despejarse un rato, salio de la universidad, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la avenida principal y ahí estaba, el café donde le gustaba pasar la tarde los viernes, pedirse un cappucino y leer uno que otro libro del mostrador.

Se sento en una mesa, la camarera le paso la carta, pidió un cappucino como siempre, puso su mochila a un lado del asiento, se sento en una posición recta cogio el libro y empezó su lectura tranquilamente. Despues de unos segundos le sirvieron su pedido, una taza de café con crema en la parte superior, a un lado le pusieron una pequeña tazita llena de azúcar junto con su cuchara para que el endulzara su cappucino a su gusto.

Y asi iba comenzar su tarde , su vida no tenia nada en especial , siempre era lo mismo , le molestaba la rutina , pero al mismo tiempo no es como si el sintiera que debía hacer algo , ir a fiestas , hacer deporte, nada le llamaba la atención, siempre se debatia un rato por si debía optar ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa pero siempre lleguaba a la conclusión que nada le llamaba la atención. Armin su amigo de la infancia y actual compañero en la universidad le había recomendado consiguerse un trabajo de medio tiempo en algún café o algo, pero el desecho la idea al instante ya que no había ningún trabajo que le gustara y también no lo necesitaba , su familia era adinerada asi que no sufria carencia alguna. El hecho de que el estuviese en una universidad del estado era porque el asi lo quizo y le jodia estar en esas universidades donde pagabas al profesor para que te aprobase el curso.

En su decisión lo acompaño Mikasa y Armin, una por ser su querida hermana y nunca lo dejaría solo, y el otro era su mejor amigo, también de buena familia, Armin estimaba a Eren y a Mikasa asi que sin ningún inconveniente también decidio inscribirse en la misma universidad. Despues de todo no habría problema , ellos apenas terminen sus estudios heredarían las empresas de sus padres y comenzarían su trabajo, no tenían que preocuparse por nada.

-Que aburrido… - mantenía la mirada un rato en el índice del libro- Asi que 365 formas de amar a una persona- repetio el titulo del capitulo

Y asi comenzó su lectura, hasta que un hombre se sento frente a su mesa donde el estaba. Lo hizo abrupta y naturalmente sin pedir permiso.

-¿Quien es? Es un completo extraño nunca antes lo había visto- pensó , su mirada seguía en la lectura

- Es extraño , en este café no es costumbre compartir mesas con extraños, asi que, sentarse repentinamente en la mesa frente a mi, es increíble - volteo la pagina del libro desinteresadamente, al otro lado de la mesa el hombre leia la carta

-No importa, las acciones de este extraño hombre no me importan y nunca pensé en hacer algo al respecto de todos modos- seguía leyendo- Increiblemente , no me siento incomodo. Puedo incluso pretender que esto no esta pasando.

En el otro lado de la mesa el hombre simplemente tomaba una taza de café mientras fijaba su mirada en su acompañante de al frente quien solo seguía su lectura sin inmutarse . Y asi paso cerca de tres horas uno tomando café y el otro leyendo sin levantar la vista si quiera .

-Siguo leyendo ,pero la verdad no le presto atención a la lectura, es como si solo quisiera terminar de leer y asi matar el tiempo.

/

-Esto es cansado , ya solo me faltan dos párrafos y terminare la ultima parte del libro – seguía con los ojos cada una de las letras, dibujaba con la mirada cada una de las silabas y letras del párrafo

_**Porque el amor supera el tiempo y el espacio- **_leyó lentamente

-Con que el amor, el amor lo puede todo – medito un rato con la vista gacha , esas palabras se repetían como eco en su cabeza- me parece algo cursi- cerro el libro

-Y sin pensarlo dos veces levante la vista y me encontré con la del hombre- pestañeo un par de veces sorprendido

-Lo vi; era un hombre pequeño, vestido con un traje negro, un reloj de plata en su muñeca derecha, corte en el cabello al mas puro estilo militar, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos que me miraban fijamente, nuncas antes en mi vida había visto tales ojos inexpresivos, el hombre seguía mirándome, se mantenía viéndome fijamente sin ningún escrúpulo. Tal vez , aunque no me di cuenta, el hombre estuvo observándome todo el tiempo.

-No apartaba la vista, yo tampoco lo hacia, seguía observando al hombre. Los otros podrían estar pensando el porque nos miramos el uno al otro sin decir nada, pero no le tome importancia.

-Despues de un momento, el hombre abrió la boca…

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Eren ..- levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla del castaño

-Despues…. Lo recordé todo – levanto su mano y acaricio la que lo estaba tocando , esa mano tan calida , había extrañado tanto tanto ese roce

-No se en que momento mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, solo se que el amor de mi vida había venido por mi.


	2. Cita

Tomo la taza de café lentamente, aspiro el rico aroma y se sintió relajado, le había costado tranquilizar a Eren, se asusto un poco cuando vio a Eren llorar tan descontroladamente , lo único que se le ocurrió fue callarlo con un beso , suerte que el lugar en el que estaban era algo alejado de las demás mesas , después del beso , lo primero que vio fue a Eren rojo como un tomate y algo despeinado , se quedo embobado , acaso ¿ese había sido su primer beso? Sonrió un poco, se separo lentamente y volvió a su lugar, noto el estado de Eren así que le ordeno que vaya al baño y se lave el rostro, no quería que la gente piense que estaba haciendo llorar al mocoso, el castaño obedeció y se retiro del lugar.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que el mocoso se había ido al baño, ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? ¿Habrá salido corriendo? , negó mentalmente , si lloro y correspondió al beso era porque el también recordaba todo, tal vez seguía en shock, lo pensó un rato , miro nuevamente el reloj , ya habían pasado 45 minutos, se decidió por ir a buscarlo , pero justo cuando se levantaba de la mesa , lo vio venir , algo sonrojado pero mas limpio.

-Tardaste- pronuncio, viendo como el castaño se sentaba

-Lo siento, había demasiadas personas en el baño- agacho la cabeza

-Ya veo- trato de sonar despreocupado, pasaron segundos en silencio- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto

-Bien y ¿Qué haces?-apretó las manos un poco

-Nada, conversando contigo –que inteligente Levi, sonrió

Se golpeo mentalmente-lo que quise decir, bueno... ¿Cómo ha estado todo este tiempo? – soltó algo nervioso

-Solo, he estado solo – respondió - ¿recuerdas todo?-coloco sus manos sobre la mesa

Lo miro con nostalgia- si, absolutamente todo, mi vida... todo lo que viví anteriormente- soltó unas lagrimas

-Ten, límpiate el rostro - le ofreció un pañuelo – cálmate, no es bueno que te pongas en ese estado

-Lo siento – sujeto el pañuelo con fuerza, miro a todos lados notando que ya no había gente en el local- deberíamos irnos

-De acuerdo- recogió su abrigo y pidió la cuenta

Fueron los últimos en salir del local, eran cerca de las once de la noche, caminaron unos cuantos pasos por la avenida- ¿Tienes frio?-pregunto Levi

-No, estoy bien, gracias – susurro despacio

-Mentiroso

-¡¿Eh?!-volteo a verlo -¿Por qué lo dice?

Levanto la vista- Por esto- señalo el vapor que salía de la boca del castaño cada vez que hablaba

-Perdón-agacho la mirado sonrojado

Se quito el abrigo y se lo puso por encima a eren-Listo

-¿Eh?- noto el abrigo en su espalda- No es necesario, usted se resfriara- intento quitarse el abrigo, pero su intento se vio frustrado, cuando Levi lo abrazo por detrás y lo forzó a estar dentro del abrigo

-Yo estaré bien si te quedas ahí adentro- sonó convincente- También quiero pedirte que me hablas como solías hacerlo Eren

Volteo a verlo- N-No es tan fácil- dijo algo nervioso notando lo cerca que estaban

-Si lo es – susurro para luego estampar sus labios sobre los de Eren, duraron así un tiempo y luego se separaron despacito tratando de seguir conectados con la mirada

-U-Usted – quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-Levi, cuando estuvimos casados decías mi nombre con naturalidad –recordó mientras le sujetaba de la mano- ¿seguirás tratándome como un extraño?- miro a Eren

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que el castaño rompió el silencio- No... .…Levi- volvieron a unirse en un beso pero esta vez Eren fue el que tomo la iniciativa, Levi tomo de la cintura de Eren y lo apego mas a su cuerpo. Eren en un impulso se sujeto del cuello de Levi y empezó a enredar sus dedos con los cabellos de Levi.

-w-

Miro el reloj por decima vez, el reloj marcaba 1:55 pm, bufo molesto, 5 minutos mas y se acabarían las odiosas clases, paso un rato y volvió a mirar el reloj de nuevo 1:56 pm, ¿es una broma verdad? , ¿Solo había pasado un minuto?, se sintió decepcionado, no le quedo de otra que seguir esperando en el asiento, ese día tenia una cita con Levi, la noche anterior le había llamado a su celular para decirle que lo iría a recoger a su universidad, se sonrojo al recordarlo, la voz de Levi sonaba tan sensual por el teléfono que después de cortar juro que se derritió en ese mismo instante. Pero bueno ya se había acostumbrado a sus llamadas nocturnas, había pasado una semana desde que se vieron en aquel café, fue la semana mas bonita que paso, sentía mariposas en el estomago, no, un momento, el no era una quinceañera enamorada, no, claro que no, solo estaba, se sonrojo mas, ¿a quien quería engañar? , no dejaba tranquilo el celular, siempre estaba pendiente a cualquier mensaje.

Miro el reloj otra vez, 1:59 pm, ¡bien! solo un minuto y se acabaría, miro para todos los lados , se imagino ovejitas en la mente , falta poco , se regaño mentalmente , paso así un momento, hasta que el profesor se levanto de su asiento se despidió y dio permiso para que los alumnos salieran de la clase, apenas escucho " Eso es todo por hoy jóvenes, pueden retirarse" , cogió su mochila y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, corrió por los pasillos de la universidad chocando con algunos compañeros una que otra vez, paso por la salida y se detuvo justo al lado de la enorme puerta, giro el rostro para todos los lados pero no vio a Levi , pasaron 10 minutos , y no llegaba, ¿acaso había olvidado la cita?, se desespero un poco , decidió esperar 10 minutos mas sino llegaba se iría , pasaron los 10 minutos y aun no llegaba, suspiro frustrado , tal vez tuvo un contratiempo , quiso convencerse, ya cuando se había rendido y estaba dispuesto a dar marcha a su hogar alguien le grito.

-Hey, mocoso- al escuchar los gritos, volteo y ahí estaba, parado al otro lado de la calle, traía algo en las manos pero no pudo ver bien por la distancia

-¡Levi! , ¡Llegas tarde!, pensé que habías olvidado nuestra cita – hizo un puchero

-Lo lamento, tuve un contratiempo, pero ya estoy aquí, toma- mostro un bello ramo de rosas con unos globos que tenían las iniciale - esto es para compensar tu sufrimiento de haberme esperado

Se quedo embobado mirando los globos y las rosas- no te conocían ese lado tan... ¿romántico?-sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura

Le sujeto de la mano- muchas cosas han cambiado, no hay titanes, no hay nada de que preocuparse, así que decidí ser bueno con mi esposo – soltó una risita

Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Levi- ¿Así que me vas a dar mucho amor en esta vida?-no noto el doble sentido de sus palabras

-Si te voy a dar mucho pero mucho amor- hablo con lascivia

Soltó una risita nervioso- No era eso a lo que me refería-

-Igual lo voy hacer- sonrió- vamos, que se nos hace tarde- jalo a Eren rumbo a la avenida

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- sonrió

-Uhm vamos a caminar un rato por las calles, luego iremos al cine, saliendo iremos a los juegos; siempre quise ir; después iremos a cenar, y para finalizar iremos a mi departamento- indico claramente como un guía turístico- ¿alguna duda?

-No, para nada- Eren lo miro con los ojos abiertos-se nota que nos divertiremos-soltó una risita

-Y deje lo mejor para el final- le guiño un ojo

-Estoy esperando ansiosamente- inclino su cabeza en el hombro de Levi-siempre siempre, he esperado por ti –entrecerró los ojos

Sujeto el rostro de Eren y le beso, el también había esperado por Eren, espero mucho, desde aquella vez , que los malnacidos de la policía militar, los altos mandos, la humanidad entera, todos al ver que Eren era el ultimo titán que quedaba , lo vieron como una amenaza, malagradecidos todos, mataron a su propio héroe, después del juicio que le dieron donde lo humillaron e insultaron decidieron darle muerte al día siguiente a las 11 de la noche, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, putos malnacidos, el hizo todo el esfuerzo posible, pero al final lo apresaron y le hicieron presenciar como mataban a Eren, todo frente a sus ojos, no lo supero, nunca lo superaría, ese fue el dolor mas grande que paso y siempre le marcaria, paso un mes y seguía encerrado en ese casa, aquella casa donde vivió con Eren desde que se casaron, un día Hanji fue a visitarlo y le entrego unos documentos , insistió en que los leyera en ese instante, lo que leyó fue " Prueba de embarazo realizada a Eren Jeager: Positivo" las palabras mas duros que pudo haber leído en toda su vida, después de eso lloro solamente lloro quería desahogarse …

-Levi- le llamo Eren, quien le observaba- ¿te pasa algo?

-No nada, solo…., amargos recuerdos- puso una mano en la cabeza de Eren- nada de que preocuparse- sonrió

-A mi también me duele, pero, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, ¿okey?- esbozo una sonrisa, tratando de sonar tranquilo

-Tienes razón, pero ahora vamos a divertirnos- le beso la nariz – mocoso tonto

-¡Solo eres mayor por un año Levi!, malo – le saco la lengua y apretó su mano-

-w-

Impactado, así estaba en esos momentos , IMPACTADO, que mierda , ¿iban a ver actividad paranormal 4?, no supo en que momento se dejo convencer, la cuestión es que hace unos minutos estaba rogando a los miles de ángeles que bajasen del cielo y lo ayuden , porque el no quería ver tal película, mejor dicho odiaba las películas de terror , las odiaba, no es que fuese un gallina , solo que odiaba esas películas con gritos, y caras feas y muerte y .., lloriqueo un momento, pero ya no había marcha atrás estaba sentado en el asiento frente a la enorme pantalla, justo en los asientos de arriba para ser mas exactos, así que sin arrepentimientos Eren , se lamento.

-Listo-se sentó Levi junto a Eren, trayendo en una bandeja dos gaseosas, un combo gigante, un hot dog, y unos nachos-¿ya comenzó?

Miro la cantidad de comida-No aun no, ¿en serio vamos a comer todo eso?-hizo un gesto

-Si ¿por?-

-No, nada – miro las nachos-solo que no me gustan los nachos

-No pasa nada, me los comeré yo, pensando en ti, es justo que traje un hot dog- sonrió divertido, le gustaba molestar a Eren

-Muy gracioso Levi-tomo una gaseosa-Ya va a comenzar la película, guarda silencio-intento sonar molesto

Puso en el asiento de a lado la bandeja y cogió el combo de palomitas y su gaseosa-¿Palomitas?

-Gracias-se acerco más a Levi para comer juntos

La película comenzó, todo tranquilo hasta que aprecio como se desarrollaba la trama de la historia, solo era una familia que se mudo a una casa pero la casa estaba embrujada , y de repente empezaron los sucesos extraños y habían cámaras y, cada vez que ocurría algo Eren se tapaba los ojos

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto al ver como el castaño se agachaba para no ver la escena

Levanto la cabeza-Si todo- iba a continuar pero justo en ese instante, volvían las escenas de sangre y gritos de nuevo-Creo que no me gusta la película-intento sonreír

Se giro para el lado de Eren, limpio su cabello, estaba lleno de palomitas de tanto salto que daba por cada impresión-Sabes que no me gusta que andes sucio

-Si papa-bufo molesto

Después de quitar la ultima palomita del cabello de Eren, le dio un beso y luego lo abrazo, era algo incomodo, pero no importaba-¿Ahora sientes miedo?

-No – se sonrojo un poco- nos pueden ver Levi-trato de apartarse

-No pasa nada, estamos encima de todos y esta oscuro-lo abrazo más fuerte

Se estremeció un poco, de nuevo sentía las mariposas en el estomago-Malo, haces que me ponga nervioso

Se acomodo en el asiento para ver el rostro de Eren-Te amo-sonrió

Se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba-¡Te odio! Lo haces a propósito

Sonrió divertido-me...amas- silabeo triunfante

Quedo embobado por la sonrisa de Levi-tu ganas, te amo –le dio un beso en la mejilla

Y así se pasaron viendo la película, después de todo Eren había encontrado una solución a su miedo por las películas de terror, Levi, si Levi estaba ahí con el, podía distraerlo un poco, con besos, abrazos, y muchos "te amo".

Salieron del cine abrazados -¿Qué te pareció la película?-pregunto Levi mientras caminaban unos cuantos pasos

-Aburrida-hizo un puchero

-Eso fue porque la mayor parte del tiempo estuviste abrazado junto a mi, y no viste casi nada-alzo una ceja

-¡¿Eh?! , pero fue tu culpa, insististe en ver una de terror, yo quería ver una de comedia-trato de excusarse

-Entonces vamos a mi departamento, te divertirás- le guiño el ojo

-¿Q-Que estas diciendo?-tartamudeo nervioso

-Que te voy a dar- sonrió

-¿Que me vas a dar? – se sonrojo aun mas

-Amor... mucho pero mucho amor-

-Que pervertido eres Levi, aun estoy muy joven -fingió inocencia

-¿Entonces te daré un masaje?- soltó una risita-¿O mejor miramos tele?-alzo una ceja

Jalo a Levi hacia el y le dio un beso-no lo creo- sonrió divertido-pero antes dijiste que iríamos a los juegos, ¿recuerdas?-le sujeto de la mano

-Pero pero pero, yo quería darte mucho amor-abrazo por detrás a Eren-

Lo miro divertido-No, dijiste que querías ir a los juegos-

-Okay, esta bien, a los juegos entonces-se sujetaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar por las amplias calles

-w-

-Sube –ordeno-No seas cobarde Eren-pronuncio, Levi ya estaba sentado dentro del carrito de la montaña rusa

-Eso va a dar muchas vueltas Levi, y también bajadas peligrosas-dijo Eren, parado en la entrada del juego

-Todo esta bien asegurado, ya le entregue los boletos a la señorita, así que sube- intento convencerlo

-Te esperare afuera-Levi miro a la señorita y ella al instante comprendió lo que le pedía con la mirada

-Vamos muchacho, ay niños mas chiquitos subiendo, no va a pasar nada-empezó a empujarlo hacia la carroza del juego

-No espere, no-quiso regresar, pero ya era tarde, Levi le sujeto del brazo, y de un tirón lo sentó

-Puede bajar los seguros – ordeno Levi a la señorita

Ya estaba todo listo para comenzar el juego, un escalofrió paso por sus piernas- Yo me bajo-pero antes de que si quiera pudiese moverse, el carrito se movió, se quedo helado, con los ojos en blanco-No mires abajo Eren, no mires abajo

Levi noto los nerviosismos de Eren, suspiro, sujeto su mano para tratar de calmarlo-Estamos juntos, si estas junto conmigo no te va a pasar nada-sonrió-ya quita esa cara de asustado, no se ve sexy

Noto el tacto y sonrió-Okey, confió en ti – y el juego empezó a subir y ya justo llegando a la cima miro a Levi-solo grita y veras como el miedo se va-

Fue una bajada salvaje, juro que toda su cara se fue con el viento, no sentía su nariz, y lo de los gritos si le había funcionado, empezó a divertirse-¿te gusto?-pregunto Levi

-Si – sonrió bobamente-aunque pensé que moriríamos como destino final 3

Se mato de la risa al escuchar la declaración de Eren- ya veo el porque de tus traumas Eren- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza- ya estaban llegando a la próxima cima y en la bajada Eren levanto las manos

-Perdiste el miedo –sonrió Levi

-Si es junto a ti, yo no tengo miedo de nada- le miro divertido

Se bajaron del juego algo despeinados, sus próximos objetivos fueron los carros chocones, las consecuencias fueron terribles, Levi se lo había tomado en serio, y machaco a golpes a los demás carritos, las sillas voladoras, Eren termino vomitando todo su almuerzo, y así vinieron muchos juegos mas para terminar con la rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-pregunto Levi

-Si, estoy hambriento – le gruño el estomago –Perdón- Levi no había pedido tanta explicación, pero no importaba, le gustaba estar con Eren.

-¿Hay que alimentar al pequeño Eren? -caminaron juntos

-¡Que no soy pequeño!, la diferencia de edad es de un año –le saco la lengua

-Si claro- sonrió – ¿estas seguro que cuando caminas cerca a un colegio no te confunden con uno de sus alumnos?-le molesto un poco

-No, fenómeno de la limpieza-hizo un puchero

Levi le miro divertido-este fenómeno de la limpieza te hizo gemir como loco durante mucho tiempo-guiño el ojo

Se sonrojo de sobremanera-maldito-susurro

-¿Decías?- volteo a verlo

-Nada-camino rápido a su lado-Tengo hambre, ¡aliméntame!

Se detuvo y se abotono el abrigo, se puso sus wantes y se sentó –sube-ordeno

Lo miro extrañado-¿Vas a cargarme?

-¿Tu que crees?-hizo un además con la mano-Sube rápido

- ¡Voy!- subió a su espalda –Estoy listo, ¡vamos!-levanto la mano hacia al frente

Se levanto y se acomodo junto con Eren, sujeto las piernas de Eren y empezó a caminar-¿Cómodo?

-Si-sonrió y le dio un besa en la mejilla

-La próxima vez tu me cargaras-camino

-¡¿Qué?! eso no es justo-sujeto a Levi- tu siempre debes cargar a tu esposo y ser bueno con el, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que dijiste hoy en la tarde?

-¿Eso implica ser tu cabello?-sonrió sujetando las piernas de Eren

-Tendrás tu premio más tarde-susurro en su oído

Masajeo sus piernas-Me convenciste-soltó una risita-sabes, lo del caballo me recordó a Kirschtein

-A mi también- sonrió

-w-

Dentraron a un restaurante cerca de los juegos, se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada y pidieron la carta, estuvieron un rato viendo los platillos, ya después de decidir entre los dos hicieron su pedido a la señorita que los atendió en un principio.

-Muero de hambre-dijo Eren frotándose el vientre

-Esos son los efectos de haber votado tu almuerzo en las sillas voladoras- bebió un poco de agua que le habían tratado hace un instante, cortesía de la casa, jugueteo un rato con el vaso

-¿Levi no te mareaste con tanta vuelta?-movió la cabeza recordando esos instantes

Sujeto la mano de Eren y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos-No, me he subido varias veces a ese juego – entrecerró los ojos

-¿Así? ¿Y con quien?-acerco su vista a la de Levi

-Con amigos, claro esta

-No será una…- fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase

Empezó a sobar su pierna sensualmente-Tu eres el único. Ahora, mañana y siempre-

Se puso algo nervioso al sentir el tacto, pero unos segundos después se relajo- Comprendo-dijo quedito, algo sonrojado por el masaje de Levi

Así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que la camarera les trajo sus platillos, conversaron tranquilos, contándose algunas cosas de ellos mismos, habían estado separados mucho tiempo, querían saberlo todo uno del otro.

-Esta delicioso-comento Eren con la boca llena

-Eres un niño- sonrió divertido Levi

-Cállate- refunfuño Eren y siguió llenándose la boca de comida

Noto que la mejilla de Eren estaba sucia, cogió una servilleta y la doblo en dos, se acerco a Eren y la limpio delicadamente-definitivamente eres un niño

-Que no-trato de apartarse pero Levi lo sujeto

-Quieto Eren – siguió limpiando, pero no se quitaba la manchita-No se quita-aparta la servilleta, se acerco y empezó a lamer la zona en circulitos

-¡Levi!, ¿Qué haces?-dijo nervioso

Se aparto y noto que la mancha no estaba –Solo limpiándote-siguió comiendo- te dije que no me gustaba que estés sucio-levanto la vista y sonrió

Terminaron su cena y salieron juntos del restaurante ya eran las 11 de la noche, algo tarde para dos jóvenes universitarios, el siguiente punto en el plan era el departamento de Levi, caminaron un rato y luego cogieron un taxi , llegaron a su destino y dentraron al enorme edificio, saludaron al portero que estaba cerca de la puerta, dentraron al elevador y esperaron unos minutos , se abrió la puerta, y Levi guio a Eren a su departamento, entraron y se sentaron juntos en el sillón, estaban agotados, se habían divertido todo el día.

-¿Deseas una taza de café?-ofreció amablemente Levi

-No, no te preocupes, no quiero ser una molestia- dijo Eren

-No eres ninguna molestia, traeré tu café, espérame un rato-

Eren le sujeto del brazo-lo que quería decir es… quiero estar contigo Levi-se sonrojo por su declaración

-Ya estamos juntos-sujeto la mano de eren, y se sentó a su lado

-Yo me refería a.., ya sabes – se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo Eren-acaricio sus dedos – pero lo mejor es esperar por ahora

Le miro un rato y sonrió-Ya no quiero esperar- se acerco y beso a Levi, le dio un beso a cada labio d y comenzó a mordisquear despacito, abrió su boca permitiendo la entrada a la lengua de Levi, estuvieron jugueteando así un rato, hasta que les falto aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Estas seguro Eren?

Sonrió-la pregunta ofende Levi-hizo un puchero-se supone que estamos casados

Soltó una carcajada-tienes razón – recostó a eren despacito como si fuese de cristal, y le dio un beso corto- te amo Eren

-Yo también te amo Levi-volvieron a unirse en un beso largo y lindo, esa noche seria mágica para ambos

Estuvieron separados durante mucho tiempo, perdieron a un hijo, soledad, angustia, sufrieron mucho, pero el destino los quiso juntos de nuevo y volvieron a encontrarse y se encontrarían en esta vida y en la siguiente y en una muy futura, porque el amor rompe el tiempo y la distancia.

FIN


End file.
